Hyperawareness
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Drabble. Implied, one-sided SLASH. At the end of "Bête Noire," Tony comes to Gibbs' side & - in one moment - understands something about himself. T only for language. My 1st NCIS fic!


**Hyperawareness**

An NCIS drabble

by mew-tsubaki

Note: Well! I have been an _NCIS_ fan for so long, and yet I've never written for the fandom… -.-; I have a couple of Tiva ideas, but the episode "Bête Noire" gave me this sweet little idea… Implied slash, one-sided Tony/Gibbs (and I'm such a Tiva, McAbby, Golly fan that it kills me to write that, *lol*). So read, review, and enjoy! ;] Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS_, Donald P. Bellisario does. Damn. ;3

**oOoOoOo**

As soon as the elevator doors shut and Abby said, "Me neither," my stomach churned at the thought of what we'd just allowed Boss to do. I mean, come on—if we were such a great team, couldn't we have found _some_ other option besides sending Gibbs downstairs to face that damned terrorist himself?

Sure, we ended up doing all that we could, but the time that passed between Gibbs heading downstairs to Autopsy and when the sniper team actually made a move after shots going off and we all had the chance to wonder just who'd shot whom—

Crap. This was like one of those scenes in—ah! Like in _Sum of All Fears_, when the scientists are being nicked one-by-one and there's that opera music playing in the background in a really creepy way and you know everything should be moving in slow-mo, because when the shit hits the fan that's just how things happen. Except there was no Ben Affleck here to play Jack Ryan and save the day. So instead we had to rely on the sniper team that moved in, hoping that everything turned out all right and we weren't one team player short…

…because I face it, Abby faces it, Kate faces it, Ducky faces it, and even Gerald does: The team isn't a team without Gibbs there.

But I made it down to Autopsy with the backup and saw Gibbs alive. It's not every day that _I'm_ the one looking down at Boss, giving him a helping hand up. But I did, because he obviously wasn't going to listen and not sit up like I asked. No, of course not, because that would be the _smart_ thing to do. *Cue eye roll here, thanks.*

"It's a through-and-through," I told him, but he didn't really seem to hear me. He'd only managed to sit up, not get up, and he was leaning on me for support, half curled around my right forearm. It was a wonder he could even think about having shot the terrorist; if it were me, I'd be too busy blinking the stars from my eyes.

I patted his shoulder near the wound and grimaced. Even if there wasn't any bullet lodged in him, it still looked pretty deep. Jesus, to think that a few inches south and Gibbs would've been out of commission permanently…

"Hey, Boss."

Gibbs took several deep breaths, resting his forehead on my knee. Ah, I see. He was a lot more winded than he'd let on. The blowback from his gun and the shot from the jerk coupled with the smoke canisters probably combined for this nasty effect on him.

"Yeah, okay, take your time," I mumbled, grunting a little. Kneeling was one thing when you didn't have someone's weight on you…but hey, this was Boss. I, just like the others, would do anything for him.

In the moments Gibbs took to catch his breath and piece his mind back together, I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been withholding. Being upstairs, away from what was happening—the unknown had certainly scared me, just more than I'd grasped. The idea that this man with his strange, handmade haircut and piercing blue gaze and unshakable gut could've turned into a corpse with the same attributes…fuck, that was _terrifying_.

I coughed, suddenly feeling all of his weight, feeling his breath warming my limb, hearing his breath even out despite its roughness mere seconds ago. The sniper guys were shuffling about in their heavy suits, yet all I could hear was the shift of fabric as Gibbs finally picked up his head and nodded, wanting me to get him to his feet. I did as asked, noting that Gibbs didn't always have to use words with me.

One of the snipers in the room passed a jacket to Gibbs, and he put it on half of him, instead choosing to get a better look at the terrorist's body. He grimaced, said, "I didn't" in response to one of the sniper's remarks that he got the guy, and then walked out of Autopsy without any further assistance from me.

My face grew warm, in spite of the frown plastered on my features. "Yeah. Love you, too, Boss." Sheesh, that man was unattainable…and made all the women I'd ever liked look easy as pie.

… Oh, hell. I did _not_ just compare my boss to the females I've bedded, right?

**oOoOoOo**

**XD This ended up being a little funny, probably because of Tony's personality…but whatev. ;P I do think the implied slash was subtle yet tantalizing enough…I even have another idea for one-sided Tony/Gibbs… -.-;; I will definitely make an effort to write more for this fandom, though! I've loved the series for four years and liked it longer, so expect plenty of plot bunnies from me! :3**

**And this was my 1****st**_**NCIS**_** fic, too… I'm quite proud! :D So please review, thanks!**

**-mew-tsubaki :]**


End file.
